2069 Atlantic Hurricane Season (michaelheeren99)
The 2069 Atlantic hurricane season is an upcoming event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the Northern Hemisphere. The season will officially begin on June 1, 2069, and end on November 30, 2069. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. As proven by the formation of ten cyclones from January to May, the formation of tropical cyclones are possible at any time of the year. Pre-Season Outlooks In November 2068, the national weather service issued a warning of a possibly developing Ecuadorean super-blizzard in the middle of February 2069. The Ecuadorean Low is a kind of low pressure system that forms in Ecuador, then travels up the United States East Coast, becoming a super-blizzard, bringing snowfall rates of 6-12 inches per hour and winds over 250mph. This kind of event occurs on average 1-2 times per year. The first official forecast of the year was issued by NHC on December 31, 2068. They anticipated in this assessment that the 2069 season would once again be a significantly above average season, with a prediction of 12-15 named storms, 8-10 hurricanes, and 5-8 major hurricanes. They also predicted an ACE index of 120 units. In April 2069, Dick Clark Productions issued a new forecast for 24-27 storms, 15-18 hurricanes, and 10-12 major hurricanes. The April '69 forecast also announced that Tropical cylcones can have another name. Tropical Storms for Cyclonic Storms, Hurricanes for Cyclones, and Major Hurricanes for Super Cyclones. Systems Tropical Storm Adam On December 31, 2068, NHC announced that this tropical wave had a 40% chance of development within the next 7 days. If this wave doesn't develop, then another wave will be more likely to develop within two weeks. This would make tropical storm activity more likely for the beginning of January 2069. On January 6, it developed into a tropical storm off the East Coast of the United States and rapidly intensified from 3pm to 3am, making this a good 12 hours. The pressure dropped during this period from 1008 mb to 984 mb. At its peak intensity, it had a minimum pressure of 984 mb and max winds of 60mph. It transitioned to an extratropical cyclone on January 7th and moved offshore. Tropical Storm Barry Barry lingered off the Florida Coast as a Tropical Storm on Jan 19th and dissipated hours later. Minimal impacts occurred. Tropical Storm Charlotte Charlotte produced gusty winds and lots of rain on the East Coast. Some flooding occurred and only a few deaths occurred. Hurricane Daniel Tropical Storm Daniel developed in the mid November as a tropical wave in Ecuador. It lingered around Ecuador and its neighbor countries until when it moved off to the Caribbean Sea on January 22. These countries faced severe flooding and gusty winds (the max rainfall was 175 inches in Quito, Ecuador) It was then upgraded to Tropical Storm Daniel. It began rapidly intensifying, quickly became a massive "nor-eastercane" and moving up north either on Feb 9th. It combined with an alberta clipper and produced severe blizzard conditions in the Northeastern United States for several days. Snowfall amounts of 50 to 150 inches and precipitation amounts of up to 30 inches was observed with the highest wind/gust being 198mph with a gust of 234mph in Nantucket, Massachusetts. Tropical Storm Erika Erika formed off Florida and moved up the East Coast on the night of Jan 24-25th. It moved off seas the 25th and later in the day was absorbed by an extratropical system. Hurricane Francisco Hurricane Francisco rapidly intensified and struck the East Coast as a Cat 4 Hurricane, producing major to catastrophic damage. Damage was worth $25 billion and dozens were killed. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2069 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2069 USD. *NOTE : This Hypothetical Hurricane Season will be constructed throughout the month of September 2017 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons